A Christmas miracle
by Roman Montesco
Summary: A tamer fic, everybody is spending the Christmas party at Rika's house , even Ryo and Alice are invited there, read and enjoy yourself .


A Christmas Miracle  
  
By Roman Montesco  
  
| |  
  
Christmas was near , the whole city was covered of snow and everybody was preparing their trees. Malls were infested of multitudinary people who were busy making the last hour shopping christmas' presents. "jingle bells" theme was being sung everywhere , and happiness was in the air.  
  
Every body seemed to be happy . Well almost everybody.  
  
There was a person who really didn't care about christmas: Alice Mac Coy.  
  
A year has passed since Delipa was defeated and the digimons were forced to return to the Digital World.  
  
Takato and the others had to face the returning to their ordinary activities without the company of their digital friends . But they still remain hope that someday they would see their digimons again.  
  
But Alice had no hope because her digital friend , Dobermon , was dead , not traped in the digital worlds as the others. And she really never had other friends , she was introvertive and was too different from other girls. Her parents were worried about her but were unable to make her speak. And the christmas season didn't mean to her .  
  
-I don't know what more we can do- said Daisy - She is more introspective every day, I never saw her smilling again- and began to cry.  
  
-And therapy isn't helping neither. The therapist says that because she is a brilliant girl , a genious she tends to be more sensible- Rob Mac Coy , her husband was looking at a picture of Alice , taken when she was 10 years old. She was showing a bright smile at that time.  
  
-Oh darling!- she began to cry and her husband hugged her . -what else we can do?!  
  
-The only thing we can do is nothing. Tomorrow we are all going to Japan and spend our holidays there.  
  
Maybe a change of country may help her, and there she knows some people might do for her more than we are able to do. If she rencounters herself with those children which she helped at that occassion...maybe a miracle could happen.- Mr Mac Coy was almost sure. Maybe Takato and the others could help Alice this time, he certainly had to make some phone calls.  
  
**************  
  
Ryo Akiyama was very excited , he had so good news to give the others. He couldn't wait to tell the others , this was going to be the best Christmas' season of all.  
  
Isn't he considered the Master of the Digital Cards' Battle? He was the boy who witnessed miracles and now he was able to make one...  
  
All he had to do was to use the certain card.  
  
**************  
  
Two days later.  
  
-I can't believe this mother!- said Rika- Are you suggesting to invite my friends and their families to spend christmas with us?  
  
-Sure sweetie - Rika's mother said while they were making the christmas shopping, they were now stuck on a large file waiting to pay .- I really feel that there are so many things to be graceful, Takato and Henry made you finally open your heart and maturate . Because of them I will always thank God because my daughter finally found her heart.  
  
Rika was enthusiasmed too but she was a bit sad because she missed Renamon very much. How much Rika wished to spend Christmas time with Renamon too.  
  
-I know that ___expression Rika- said her mother comprehensive- Mother and I ...we miss your digimon too.  
  
-mom...  
  
-She was kind and strong , and always took care of you as if she were a sister. She was there when I wasn't and heard your heart as I always wanted to do- The beautiful woman was smilling- She will always be part of our family and I'm sure someday you both will be together again.  
  
Rika was impressed how her own mother has changed a lot since last year , the Digimons could certainly make miracles. Their relationship became closer than before and now her mother and her were really good friends, they could understand one to each other a lot better . Rika smiled too.  
  
-Hi Rika!- that was Henry's voice  
  
-Henry! What are you doing here?- Rika was more animated  
  
-The same as you- and behind the boy appeared Suzy  
  
-Hi Rika!- salutated the little girl who was taller than a year ago and more maturated- are you buying the presents? Great!  
  
-Hello you two- said mrs Makino.  
  
-Hello mrs Makino- said politely Henry- Thank you very much about inviting us to your christmas party.  
  
-You' welcome. I am the one who should give the thanks-  
  
-Have you chosen the dress you are going to use for the party?- asked Rika gently to Suzy  
  
-Sure I did!- Suzy was radiant- I'll use a beautiful blue dress that mom made for me. I can't wait to show everybody! And what about you?  
  
-I still can't decide but I'm sure it will be fine. Wow ! You are carrying a lot of presents!  
  
Suzy laught herself warmly.  
  
-I 'm not carrying so many as my brother is. And he has chosen a very special present for you  
  
Now Henry was embarassed and closed Suzy's mouth with a hand.  
  
-Every present is very special^_^ And ... I have to take Suzy to the bakery section  
  
-But brother... I don't want to go!  
  
-And quit buying the chocolate biscuits you love so much? What a pitty!  
  
Suzy's ___expression changed radically.  
  
-What are we waiting for! - she pushed her brother to the bakery section- Come on or there won't be anymore left! I want to eat chocolate!  
  
-Until Christmas eve!- Rika shouted moving her arm.  
  
-Rika , I can assume that that boy is pretty mad about you- smiled mrs Makino- Is there anything you want to tell me?  
  
The girl's cheek turned red.  
  
-I don't know what are you talking about- but in fact she was pleased. She too had bought a very special present for Henry...  
  
*******************  
  
Christmas' eve.  
  
It was a White Christmas and Rika's house was full of people. Everybody was present , even Mitsuo Yamaki and , Reika Ohtori and Megumi Onomera and the rest of the Wild Brunch.  
  
-Do you need some help with the salad?- asked Reika to Rika's grandmother.  
  
-No thank you , it is almost finished  
  
-That sausage rolls seems to be delicious. You are a great cook- congratulated her Reika- I wish I could cook like that.  
  
-Sweet heart , I think that delicious cake you have brought will speak by itself.  
  
-The bread was brought by the Matsuda's , right?- Henry's mother was helping preparing food too.  
  
-Yes , they really prepare the best bread in all the city. - Reika smiled when she remembered the first time she met Takato, she found the boy sympathic and special before she discovered that he was a tamer. She wished someday to have a son like Takato. But that was something she still never told Mitsuo. They were married 6 months ago , she was surprised the day he proposed to her. She never expected that the so-serious-mr Yamaki would ask her in marriage. She almost threw the champagne at the french restaurant 's table.  
  
-Come on , Reika! Don't tell me that you really expected me to be conformed with a casual relationship. - he laughted- Work is not everything for me...well, not anymore.- and then he added a bit nervous- Please just say yes or no . I don't like suspense.  
  
-Pass me the the mayonese - Henry's mother interrupted her memories and Reika looked for the bottle , wen she was going to pick it up she suddenly began to feel sick.  
  
-Reika!- Megumi ran where was her friend - Are you ok? You look pale!  
  
-Have you ate something before?  
  
Reika nodded her head while Rika's grandmother was helping Megumi to lead Reika to the closest bathroom.  
  
They have to pass through the living room where the rest of the guests were reunited towards the great christmas tree.  
  
-I still can't believe that the Delipa's inciddent is over- was saying Henry's father  
  
-And I sometimes can't believe that we were the main responsible about that- confirmed Shybumi who was wearing another horrible hat on his head. It was green , but nobody dared to mention the detail. Also he had a good hair cut and didn't seem anymore like a hippie.  
  
Most of the Wild brunch decided to stay in Tokio and work with Mr Yamaki's company. After the discovery of the digital life they were enthusiasmed to keep on investigating the digimons.  
  
At the other side there were the Mac Coys talking to mr Yamaki.  
  
-Are you sure you want to reconsiderate my offert? I'd be pleased if you are going to join the team again  
  
-We love Australia but I think that in Japan there are better opportunities- assured Rob.  
  
-And schools are better too , we think that Alice will be fine here. Will you Alice?- asked gently Daisy to their daughter who seemed to be indiferent to the celebrations.  
  
Alice assented with her head and then she went outside , she was wearing another black dress . She looked beautiful as Takato and Henry assured her , but she didn't pay any attention to them.  
  
-Is something wrong with her?- Mr yamaki was intrigued by Alice's actitude but before Rob and Daisy could reply he saw Megumi helping Reika to walk to another room. Reika was pale and seemed to be nauseous.  
  
-Reika?- He was really worried so he excused himself with the Mac Coys and followed his wife.- I'll demand that Cantoneese restaurant if she is ill!  
  
-Wow , she looked pretty bad- commented Takato to Henry  
  
-I remember that day that Terriermon and I ate that sushi at bad state and we couldn't left the bathroom for days... - both of them began to laugh  
  
-And guilmon , made a mistake and took some laxant believing that it was chocolate !  
  
-And you two can't remind something less stupid? - That was Rika , wearing a white dress and her hair was carefully tied with a blue ribbon .  
  
-Wow Rika! - Takato said- You look like a girl  
  
-I am a girl, you nut!  
  
-Sure you are , you should wear a dress more often- That was Ryo who has recently arrived at the party. He was very cute with his blue clothes.  
  
-Can't you stop pressuming , cute boy?  
  
-Sure I can't. And especially with the great present I have for everybody.  
  
-What a pitty that Yuri , Hirokazu and Kenta couldn't come- Takato tried to change the conversation , he didn't want to witness the Third World War .  
  
-But Alice came , so I'll say hi to her- and Ryo excused himself and went outside.  
  
-When are we going to eat?- asked for the third time Suzy - I'm hungry!  
  
-I told you the last five minutes ago , I don't know. Why don't you go to the kitchen and ask mom ? She is the one who is cooking, not me.  
  
Suzy was like a little princess with her new dress but when she is hungry can be a spoiled bratt, and Henry's patience was being tested.  
  
-Don't worry- Rika took the little girl 's hands - I am hungry too and I was going to ask grandma' when we were going to eat.  
  
-Great!- Suzy was delighted with Rika , she seemed to understand her perfectly- you are better than my brother... I wish you someday get married with him.  
  
-Suzy!!- shouted Henry- Just stop joking!  
  
Takato laughted because Henry's embarassment and Rika heard that perfectly. She was embarrased too.  
  
She took Suzy immediately to the kitchen.  
  
-You should tell her about your true feelings- recommended Takato- It is obvious that she has a crush with you.  
  
-It's not so easy as it seems. - protested the blue haired boy- The words never want to appear from the mouth and I am scared about making the ridiculous.  
  
-I had the same scare but I finally told yuri and 'know something? She said she liked me too!  
  
******************  
  
Alice was standing over the little bridge of the garden while she was looking at the sky , without caring about the cold weather and the snow.  
  
-You will freeze yourself if you still remain standing outside - That was Ryo who immediately put over her shoulders his blue jacket.  
  
She turned her head .  
  
-thank you- she said in a low voice.  
  
-Why are you alone outside? The party is inside -  
  
-I'm bored-  
  
-Most of the parties are boring but at least you should take care about yourself-  
  
-At the very begining I didn't want to come. Christmas sucks-  
  
Ryo was surprised , he only met Alice one time but he was worried about her seeing her so ...cold? As if she had a sad emptyness that was making her suffer.  
  
He remebered that feeling when he found himself in another dimension unable to return home.  
  
He took her face and made her look at him.  
  
-Well, is a pitty. Such a beautiful girl and so sad.... are you trying to interpret the queen of snow act? Or you are trying to be a femenin version of Scrooge?  
  
His face was so close to her that for the first time Alice felt that her cheeks were turning red.  
  
-Maybe. And you may want to try to intrpret the heroe's rol.  
  
A warm feeling was appearing in Alice's heart.  
  
They looked one to each other without saying any other word. Time seemed to stop itself and they didn't notice that it stopped snowing .  
  
-ATCHOO!!  
  
-I told you that you should come in - He said calmly- I 'm afraid that you have caught a cold.  
  
-Don't worry about me I...-  
  
-I think dinner is almost ready , I'm really hungry . Would you make me the honour to join me at the table ? I promisse that food tastes so good as it seems. And I think you need to add some kilos to your siluette.  
  
-Oh! Come on- Alice smiled with the commentary. So she took his arm and went inside with him.  
  
When the Mac Coys saw their daughter coming to the table accompanied by Akiyama they felt relieved.  
  
And she was smilling !  
  
-Oh dear...- Daisy was almost going to cry  
  
-I was completely right about coming to Japan- Mr Mac Coy was satisfied. And he knew Akiyama's carácter, he was the most intelligent of the tamers... and looking at them , they were making a nice couple.- I knew that christmas would bring miracles.  
  
********************  
  
Finished the dinner it was almost midnight.  
  
-In a few minutes it will be Christmas Day. I can't wait to open the presents-Suzy was impatient  
  
-Reika , are you sure you are well?- Yamaki was still worried about his wife even when she assured him that she was fine.  
  
Reika smiled herself about how his husband , Mitsuo , has changed so much. He was more human , less cold . And now he was hugging her in a sweet way.  
  
-Reika- Megumi called from the other side- IT' s the time.  
  
-Oh! - she seemed a bit nervous- I'll go in a minute .  
  
-Where are you going? - Mr Yamaki was intrigued, during the whole dinner she has been acting very strange, like if she was expecting something . But she said nothing and avoided his questions . He didn't like secrets especially after seeing her so pale. When he knocked the bathroom door he demanded to know what was going on.  
  
-There's something that I need to do . I'll be back soon. - Reika kissed him and went with Megumi.  
  
Some minutes later at the bathroom...  
  
-How does it appear? Blue or Pink?  
  
-I....- Reika was really very nervous , could she be ...?  
  
-Please! Suspense is killing me! - said Megumi impatiently  
  
When Reika began to feel nauseous and denied the fact to have eaten something before, then the probability of pregnancy was taken in consideration. That was that Rika's grandmother suggested.  
  
-And don't worry. Here , at the first-aid kit we have a box of a pregnancy test. My daughter bought it the last month but finally it wasn't nessesary. So we kept it in case of another probability.  
  
-Thanks ...maybe it's better If I make the test now.  
  
-In two hours we will know, then- finished Megumi.  
  
Now...  
  
-It's the Pink one.- said a tremulous Reika.  
  
-YEAAAHHHH!!!!-exclaimed Megumi- You are going to be a mother!!!- and hugged her friend emotioned.  
  
-I still can't believe it- The future mother was still pale and let fall the little stick without noticing.  
  
-We must announce it! You are going to have a baby and you will let me help you to do the baby shoping, right? Oh I'll be an aunt!  
  
-shhh- Reika put a hand on her friend's mouth- I still want to keep it as a secret.  
  
-What?! Aren't you going to tell him? -Megumi was really surprised- Why?  
  
-Because I'm still not very sure about how will he react with the notice. He once assured me that he still doesn't want to assume a father's role. He feels that he isn't prepared for that yet.  
  
Megumi understood, she also knew Mr Yamaki too well. He was a complicated man.  
  
-'know something? I sometimes ask myself what did you find in him to be so crazy about falling in love with him. Certainly love is blind! You should someday demand Cupid.  
  
*********************  
  
-Merry Christmas!!!  
  
The midnight had arrived and the sky had been cobered by fire works .  
  
-What a beautiful doll! Thanks mom , dad!- Suzy was delighted by her new toy.  
  
-I loved this dress mom- smiled Rika - I promisse that I will use it oftenly.  
  
The adults were rejoiced seeing the kids opening their presents , but the Mac Coys were still worried about Alice who still didn't open any present.  
  
But Alice preferd to look the expressions of the others while they were unwraping their gifts. And she looked like she was enjoying with that.  
  
Ryo didn't touch his presents either , he seemed to be thinking about something else. He came alone to the party , his life was a bit hard... especially when he had a terrible discussion with his adoptive father. He was going to return to his original home in a few days...  
  
-Hey you two!- said Takato- aren't you people going to open your gifts?  
  
Ryo laughted  
  
-I am a bit scared- joked him- Last year aunt Natsuko gave me a horrible jersey accompanied with the most horrible chilled underwear.  
  
-Really? Was so terrible?- Takato was intrigued- How were the underwear?  
  
-They had little kissing rabitts everywhere. She still thinks that I am a five year-old boy.  
  
-I would kill to see you wearing that- sentenced Rika  
  
-No thanks! Not even for a million of dollars!  
  
Everybody laughted.  
  
-I have an aunt who still believes I am a baby- replied Alice - the last winter she sent me a pair of gloves with a silly heart impressed.  
  
Henry was holding a little present in his hand , it was a present for Rika from him.  
  
-Rika...  
  
-Yes?- Rika looked at him and asked herself why he was so serious.  
  
-I...I want to....  
  
But Ryo's voice interrupted them.  
  
-Hey everybody! Please come outside ! I have the presents in the garden!  
  
-What presents?- asked Rika  
  
-There is a big present waiting for the tamers- Said Ryo- And I promisse you that aren't any clothes or ice skates  
  
So the tamers followed him very intrigued, Alice was intrigued too. So , when he took her hand to help her leave the ground where she was sitting on she smiled at the boy.  
  
But when they went outside they couldn't see anything apart of the snow.  
  
-Akiyama!- Rika was bad humored- If this is a certain kind of joke I am not enjoying it! I'm freezing my ears!  
  
-Where are the presents?- asked Takato - I can't see any package. Brr...  
  
-Well?- Henry demanded to Ryo- Where is the big present? I can't believe you are joking us  
  
But Ryo was smilling , he was holding on his D'Arch...his digivice!  
  
-Well, let begin the show!  
  
-show?!-said Takato, Rika and Henry at the same time.  
  
And he showed a green card at his other hand.  
  
-What the hell is that?- exclaimed shybumi- I had never created a green card! Where did he get that?  
  
Mr Yamaki was impresionated too.  
  
-Really? How's that possible? The wild brunch is supposed to be the only group which knows about the cards' secret! - and he looked at the rest of the team- Have you ever worked for another government?  
  
-We did , but not about the digimons' bussiness! - declared the browned man of the group.  
  
-And I had never figurated that there was a green card in our notes. - Henry's father seemed to be worried.  
  
Rob Mac Coy walked where Ryo was standing .  
  
-where did you get that?  
  
But Ryo extended a hand ordering the man to stop.  
  
-Please , I want to ask you not to be close to me right now. Here is my present for the digimon tamers.  
  
CARD CHANGE!! TELEPORT FROM THE DIGIWORLD TO THE REAL WORLD!!! DIGIMONS COME HERE!!!!  
  
And passed the card through his digivice, and immediately a bright column of green light descended where Ryo was standing.  
  
The light was so intense that everybody had to close their eyes.  
  
-well- said Ryo- I suggest you to open you eyes- Or aren't you going to say hi to some recently arrived friends?  
  
Takato was the first person to open his eyes and felt shocked when he saw , what he had been dreaming every night, a red dinosaur.  
  
-Guilmon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Human and digimon fused themselves into an emotioned hug.  
  
-It cannot be...-Rika was freezed by the shock  
  
-Rika!!!!- yes , that was really Renamon!!  
  
-Renamon!!!!!  
  
The girl and her digimon fused into another emotioned hug and Rika began to cry.  
  
So did Henry.  
  
-Terriermon?! Is that really you?!!  
  
Terriermon jumped to Henry's arms and cried happily, so did the boy.  
  
-lopmon!!My lopmon came to see me!  
  
-my little lady! How much have you grew up!- Lopmon didn't care about her big ears while Suzy was pushing them. She has missed her tamer so much...  
  
The tamers ' parents were emotioned too and joined their kids , they too hugged the digital friends .  
  
-Cyberdramon, my old pal. - Ryo was happy .- 'you missed me?  
  
-sure I did- Cyberdramon wasn't going to drop any tear but inside his helment his eyes were suspectebly wet.  
  
-Togethe r again, just like old times.  
  
Alice was looking at the scene astonished. That was something unexpectable for her and she reminded Dobermon.  
  
-"dobermon... my friend..."- pain was even deeper than she thought.  
  
And the next two hours the people and digimons chated with enthusiasm.  
  
-we missed you every day since our return to our world - was telling Guilmon to the tamers.- we wanted to go back with you but unfortunately the gate between the worlds was sealed.  
  
-We had to wait for another human able to open by himself the gate through the net, Chilongmon assured that that day would come , that we should remain hope. And he was right.  
  
-So I assume that Akiyama was the one who was able to open the gate- Mr Yamaki inquired.  
  
-Yes I did. I had been trying for entire months to descifre the right code to establish the contact with the digital Gods. And I succeed. And with the help of calumon's powers we were able to open temporaribly a gate which made the digicard (the god's gift) enter to our world. The rest is history.  
  
-What about hirokazu and kenta's digimons? I didn't see them arrive.- henry was sure about that  
  
-and what about Calumon and impmon? They didn't want to come?- asked Suzy a bit sad. She loved those digimons too .  
  
But Ryo was still smilling.  
  
-Don't worry about that. Every thing is Ok.  
  
At the same time , on the other side of the city Hirokazu and Kenta were crying hugging their digimons. Ryo had sent them because thanks to the miraculous power of chinlomon , the digicard teleported the rest of the digimons to the places where the tamers where standing.  
  
And Yuri wasn't an exception.  
  
She was looking at her christmas tree when she suddenly saw a green light appearing from nowhere and a happy Calumon flew to her arms.  
  
-Calumon?!  
  
-Yuri!!!  
  
-Calumon!!!  
  
And Calumon didn't come alone, it was carryinga digiegg.  
  
After an emotioned hug Yuri asked Calumon what kind of egg was that.  
  
-this a present from the gods for you, Yuri.  
  
-A present for me?- she was absolute amazed. - Why me?  
  
-Chinlomon said that you only need to pick up your digivice and focuse it to the egg, you will know.  
  
She went to her room followed by the little Calumon and took her digivice from her table.  
  
Since the end of the Delipa's menace she kept it as a treasure, and always took it with her.  
  
She followed the god's instruction.  
  
And the information appeared.  
  
Yuri began to cry.  
  
-Chinlmon is so kind! This egg contains the esence of leomon! He has rebornt after all!  
  
-Leomon will live again! Leomon will be with us again!- sang Calumon and Yuri hold the egg at her arms smilling.- Now I'LL will take care of you, my little prince. Thank you Chinlomon...  
  
And two little twins , a little girl and a little boy , AI and Mako cried over a recently arrived Impmon who turned itself into Beelzemon to hug them better.  
  
-My tamers! I'm so happy to be back again!  
  
So this became a very especial Christmas for the tamers. And this time the digimons would be together with their tamers for ever.  
  
-WHERE is Alice?- asked Ryo - I can't see her.  
  
The Mac Coys faces became pale, Daisy had a bad feeling.  
  
She began to look in the house.  
  
-Alice?  
  
But Alice wasn't at the Makino's house anymore. She , quietly had left the house some hours ago but neither of the people noticed that until that moment.  
  
-Rob!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Mr Yamaki was absolute intrigued because his wife was acting a bit nervous. She even evaded him and when the digital monsters appeared well... he had forgotten that for a while. But now, when the emotion was calmed he decided to have a minutes alone with Reika. Something unusaual was happening to her but she was always with Meiko. They were sharing a secret and he was decided to discover it.  
  
-Darling? - he took his wife'sarms- Is something annoying you? Maybe we should talk  
  
-Mr Yamaki I...- she suddenly shut up. She almost forgot that she was married to her boss  
  
-You can trust in me. I know that something is making you felling nervous, and you are Mrs Yamaki - and gave her a bear's hug- We can solve every problem together.  
  
"sure?" she thought.  
  
-I'll respet your decision, but we will talk at home- and kissed her lips.  
  
Then he left his wife before she could reply and went to the toilette.  
  
-Our boss is so damn perceptive- said Meiko while she was coming back from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee- That's one of the reason that I never wanted to see him as a possible couple. What are you going to do ? Pregnancy isn't a secret you can keep forever, my dear.  
  
-I will tell him but I'd rather prefer to wait . I don't think it is the best moment for confessions, I ...- suddenly her ___expression changed when she reminded something- Oh my god!  
  
-What? Why are you so nervous?  
  
-I remember that I had left the preg-test in the bathroom !! Oh my god!- and she ran immediately to the bathroom but she didn't know that her husband had precisely chosen that bathroom to ...aham!  
  
-My god!- murmured Meiko-And I always have to witness the most strange scenes! That 's why I never see the 5 o clock telenovel!Who needs that?  
  
And followed her friend , Reika arrived to the bathroom's door and tried to open it. But it was locked.  
  
-Oh no!- she was desperated.  
  
Mitsuo was completely shocked ,moments before he was going to leave the toilette when at the last minute he saw the little object on the floor.  
  
He didn't understand very much what was doing such thing outside the trash basket but then he reminded his wife actions and she had been at the same bathroom before!  
  
The test was positive. She was pregnant... he would become a daddy!  
  
-please !- he heard from the other side of the door - I need to use the bathroom , I have forgotten my ...er.. my earrings!  
  
The door was opened and Reiko was suddenly pushed inside of the toillette.  
  
-I think that you have forgotten this- Mitsuo showed her the pregnancy test  
  
And Reiko was really shocked. She was unable to speak ...how will he react?  
  
-You are going to have our baby and still shut up?- He was completely confused- Why?  
  
-I thought that , i feared that maybe you wasn't going to be pleased with the idea of becoming a family man. That wouldn't be happy about having a baby in our lives- hot tears began to flow down- I was really scared about your reaction. You once told me that you were not prepare to face paternity responsibility and I...  
  
He kissed her with passion , he didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
-You are wrong my dear wife. This is certainly the best Christmas present I have ever had- And kept kissing her for many minutes more.  
  
-Mitsuo!-she hugged him relieved.  
  
-And we certainly must think about decorating our baby's room and his name.  
  
-Maybe will be a "her".  
  
And both of them laughted.  
  
The tamers were on the streets looking for for Alice but she seemed to be vanished in the air. Nobody , even Guilmon was able to find her.  
  
-wait- said Cyberdramon- I think I have found her- he said to his tamer.  
  
-so lead me to her.  
  
So the Feral digimon did, he flew throught the buildings and found Alice standing at the same place she appeared the first time when she lead Dobermon to the tamers.  
  
-Alice...-said Ryo  
  
She was looking down to the floor and the boy get closer to her. When he arrived he could see she was crying in a silent way.  
  
-Ryo...I couldn't resist it. When I saw those digimons returning home and the tamer's happiness about this...miracle I ... I ... wished that Dobermon....would be able to ressurrect himself to come back to my life. My heart is broken since that day!!! I cannot love anymore !  
  
But Ryo hugged her .  
  
-I know about pain, but I don't believe that your heart is frozen. Y ou are a warm girl who can love everyone with such a strong force! You are kind and deserve to be protected and...loved.  
  
Ryo was holding her with truly affection .  
  
-Is there a place in your heart for a tamer with a cyberdramon included at the package?  
  
Alice stopped crying when she heard that words. She looked at him.  
  
-What I see in your eyes is really Love?  
  
-What else could be?  
  
*************************  
  
Later the Mac Coys were relieved when they saw their adored daughter again , but this time she was holding Ryo's hand.  
  
-Thank you so much!- said Daisy- Thanks for finding her.  
  
-I am the one who has to thank him. - Alice smiled warmly- he made me find a reason to apprecciate myself.  
  
And looked at themselves with love.  
  
-SO you told him?- Makino's grandmother was satisfied- That is a good thing , my sincere congratulations.  
  
-It was a bit hard to say but...  
  
-I am very happy with the notice. I can't wait for the great day- Mitsuo was holding Reika's shoulders  
  
Henry took Rika appart from the others for a moment.  
  
-My sister was right- he beagn to say- I bought you a very special gift. - and he put in her hands a little box.  
  
Rika was embarrased , she had been waiting for this moment but she feared that the boy would never confess her his love.  
  
She opened the box and Tears warned to appear when she saw the beautiful necklace with a golden medal representing the ying-yang symbols.  
  
-It's beautiful! Oh thanks!- and kissed him.  
  
Fear abandoned Henry's heart when he kissed her too.  
  
Love was in the air, love can make miracles.  
  
-What are they doing?- asked Terriermon- why are they fusing their lips? It's weird...yuck!  
  
Renamon and terriermon were behind a wall looking at their partners. She smiled.  
  
-They are sharing their feelings. Just like every man and woman in this world do. Maybe I'll never understand what is exactly human love. But it will be really interesting studying that- and renamon vanished in the air.  
  
******************  
  
Much later...  
  
-You are really leaving us?- asked Takato to Ryo when the night was begining to give its place to the borning day.  
  
-yes.- He declared- Chinlomon gave to my D'arch the power to travel between worlds, I really belong to another dimmension and my parents are waiting for me more than 2 years ago.  
  
-Don't go- Alice was crying on his chest- I don't want to loose my beloved ...not after Dobermon's death!  
  
-I won't be gone for ever. I'll be back, my dear Alice. Because this is my home too.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Is a promisse. I have to set things with my original family , they might think that I am dead or something like that- and kissed her- When everything is ok I'll come back for you.  
  
-I'll wait for you, then.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon were covered by the green light of the green card he was still holding .  
  
They vanished in the air.  
  
The tamers were amazed about their mysterious friend, he was certainly the real champion of the digimons.  
  
His life was really interesting , especially when he told them the whole story of his life and how he was originally another kind of digidestined . Takato wished someday to be a time traveller like Ryo , he wished to meet that mysterious digidestined that Ryo talked before and especially that google boy called Tai and his digimon , and Matt too. He would kill to see directly a two mega digimon fussion :Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon turning into an Omegamon which the tamers knew the day they had to fight against Mephismon , an Apocalimon's shadow. And the Omegamon they met was the spirit of the Omegamon of the other digidestined!  
  
Life can bring amazing surprises accompanied by Miracles.  
  
As Alice learnt , the whole Life is a permanent Miracle.  
  
A few moments later a car arrived at the Makino's door.  
  
-Who could it be?- asked Rika's mother- we aren't expecting anybody else especially because it's time to end the party.  
  
-It's Ryo father- said Renamon  
  
A man ran where the people were standing.  
  
-I saw the light...- he gasped- I wanted to give Ryo my apologies but...I was late right?  
  
Alice felt pitty of that man.  
  
-He has been waiting for you - she said- but he had to go. But he will return , you know? He made me that promisse. He only went to set up things right but he will return.  
  
-He really said that? It can pass a year before we can see him again- the man had tears in his eyes- I have been so rude to the only boy I considered as my son...  
  
-I know the fear about loosing those we love so much- smiled Alice- but Ryo is the living Hope and he always keep the promisses. I trust in him and maybe you should do the same, Ryo says that this is his home too.  
  
-she is telling the truth- said Takato- Ryo Akiyama is the most wonderful person , he is the one who can make Miracles happen. We will all wait for his return .  
  
-Right. We can't let him go that easy- smiled Rika- There are many adventures we must share together, and I still want to beat him at the digi cards game!  
  
-He is the one who gave us our digimons back. Tonight he made everybody happy.  
  
-Yes- the man said proudly- My son will return , I can't deny that he is the destinated of the worlds. This is his destiny.  
  
*************************  
  
One year later........  
  
Alice was returning home from high school , she was showing a sweet smile. She had some friends she could trust and was happy with herself.  
  
Of course she was always thinking in Ryo and his promisse , she missed him very much but she was firmely convinced that he would return.  
  
Love .  
  
She was able to love , finally.  
  
A wind appeared from nowhere and her hair began to move fastly.  
  
-Missed me honey?  
  
She turned back .  
  
-Your father was right. A year passed before you came back-  
  
And both of them fussed into a loving hug.  
  
-sorry. I was caught at the rush hour-  
  
Cyberdramon was a bit embarrassed seeing those two expressing their feelings at such strange way, so he looked to another side.  
  
-Humans are really strange.  
  
THE END 


End file.
